1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire covers and, more specifically, to decorative tire sidewall shield covers that provide the tire sidewall with added protection. The device is a substantially planar material having a central aperture substantially of the same diameter as the hub opening of the tire. The decorative sidewall shield can also have a centrally disposed flange that will be positioned between the tire rim and wheel rim.
In addition to an exterior shield for tires such as motor vehicles, the present invention provides for a tire shield for both sides of a tire, such as for a motorcycle. An elastic element having perforations may be used to secure the two devices retaining lips to the wheel.
The material used in the sidewall shield can be any materials having abrasion resistance properties. This would also include decorative material which glow, hold a hologram image, reflective material and lettering that can be applied to the surface of the shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other reflective tire devices designed for increasing nighttime visibility. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,634 issued to Young on May 31, 1966.
Another patent was issued to Palmquist on May 14, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,908. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,782 was issued to Petrasek on Mar. 30, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 13, 1996 to Lester as U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,626.
Another patent was issued to DiBease on Sep. 13, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,800. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,308 was issued to Holly on Apr. 14, 1992.
A pneumatic tire including a generally toroidal shaped carcass, spaced beads having rubber sidewalls and rubber tread, at least one of said sidewalls having a plurality of circumferentially extending grooves and having a layer of substantially transparent elastomer secured in at least one groove therein, said layer having spangles of light reflective metal dispersed in said layer, said spangles having a color contrasting with the color of the rubber in the remainder of said sidewall, said spangles having faces which are predominantly oriented so that said faces are substantially parallel to the surface of said layer.
A pneumatic tire having durable flexible stretchable and elastic reflex-reflective sidewall portions that provide a bright cone-shaped substantially coaxial return of incident light as a night time signal of the location or movement of a vehicle equipped with the tire comprising a tire casing and a monolayer of discrete reflex-reflective elements partially embedded and permanently bonded in the exterior of the casing sidewall, the reflex-reflective elements being embedded in elastomeric material that has elastomeric properties similar to those of the elastomers of the rest of the casing sidewall, has good specific adhesion to the contacted surface of the elements, and is strongly adhere to the rest of the casing sidewall.
This disclosure relates to a vehicle tire which is provided with light reflective elements. These light reflective elements are so situated on the tire that they give certain, predetermined optical effects when the tire is being operated in certain speed ranges. These effects give the observer clear optical warning that a vehicle is present and moreover, an indication of the speed of the vehicle.
A passive reflective safety device for vehicles formed as a wheel cover, a fixed geometric shape attached to a rotational part of the vehicle or as a rotating wind driven vane attached to the vehicle. Each of the devices functions as a passive beacon to alert persons on other vehicle of the presence of the user""s vehicle. Each device is fabricated of ridged sheet material with a reflective layer applied to a visible side of the device. If transparent sheet material is used, the reflective layer may be applied to the inboard side of the device. The wind vane device may contain a governor to limit the rotational speed. A wind deflector may be installed in front of the vane device to encourage rotation in one direction.
A reflector disc has a light reflective surface and a rim. A mounting device mounts the reflector disc to the rear axle of a bicycle in a manner whereby the disc is positioned vertically and perpendicular to the plane of the rear wheel with the rim of the disc in abutment with the wheel whereby rotation of the rear wheel causes rotation of the disc.
An apparatus in association with a bicycle tire and like which may be retractably secured to the tire, whereupon an elongate strip formed with spaced cutouts permit-securement of the elongate strip to an exterior sidewall of the tire, wherein the strip is formed of a multi-layered, multi-colored strip organization to effect reflection of the tire in use within an associated bicycle. Triangular reflective segments may be adhesively and retractably mounted into the cutouts in securement of the organization to the associated tire.
While these tire covers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a decorative tire sidewall shield cover that provides the tire sidewall with added beauty and protection. The device is a substantially planar ring-like member having a central aperture substantially of the same diameter as the wheel or hub opening of the tire. The decorative sidewall shield can also have a centrally disposed flange or lip that will be positioned between the tire rim and wheel rim being held in place by tire pressure. In addition to an exterior shield to cover tires such as motor vehicles, the present invention provides for a tire shield for both sides of a tire, such as for a motorcycle. An elastic element having perforations therein may be used to secure the retaining lips of the two devices to the wheel. The material used in the sidewall shield can be any materials having abrasion resistance properties. This would also include decorative material which glow, hold a hologram image, or have reflective material and lettering that can be applied to the surface of the shield.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a shield for a tire sidewall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire sidewall shield having decorative qualities.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tire sidewall shield flange that is fixedly positioned between the tire rim and wheel hub rim.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tire sidewall shield having an adhesive backing for securement to the tire wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tire sidewall shield whereupon customizable stick on lettering can be applied to enhance the aesthetic appearance of said device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tire sidewall shield having spaced apart shield members connected by an elastic member.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a sidewall shield that protects the sidewall of a tire. The sidewall shield may have an interior flange that is fixedly positioned between the tire and wheel rim.
The exterior surface of the sidewall shield can have a decorative appearance that can improve visibility especially during nighttime use.
Additionally on the interior surface of the sidewall shield there can be an adhesive layer for bonding the sidewall shield to the tire.
In the case where the sidewall shield is used on motorcycle tires, which would require a shield on both sides of the tire, an elastic member can be used to hold one shield to another.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.